Por un Beso
by Van Slash
Summary: Año 7 en Hogwarts, Harry se da cuenta de lo que siente por Hermione, pero ella tiene novio, pero todo empieza a cambiar desde que este hace una locura en el comedor. H/HR, R/LL.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: okay ya llevo mucho aquí en los alrededores viendo fics, pero este es el primer que escribo, así que no sean tan duros conmigo, aun estoy buscando a un BETA que me pueda ayudar, así que si alguien se interesa mi mail es Parejas Principales son H/HR, R/LL y Ginny todavía no se con quien la voy a poner xDD ya veré como se vaya desarrollando la historia, no se se quedara con un Draco que sea mas bondadoso o tal vez con adorable nerd como Neville, aun no se, recuerden leer y comentar.

Esta historia es canon desde el libro 1 al 5, Voldemort a muerto y Hermione nunca les gusto Ron ni a Ron Hermione.

Discalimer: Nada es mió, solo mis ideas.

Iba a ser un hermoso día, lo sabia, pensó un chico con cabello de color negro, alborotado y unos hermosos ojos verdes, el cual se encontraba sentado en el marco de la ventana en la torre de Gryffindor mirando hacia el exterior con sus ropas listo para las clases, ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar?, no lo sabía, lo único que conocía es que esa noche como ya muchas noches atrás no pudo conciliar el sueño, no había tenido pesadillas, pero había algo que no lo dejaba dormir, pero él sabía muy bien que era.

-Harry, amigo porque estas en la ventana, ¿No pudiste dormir una vez mas?- pregunto un chico pelirrojo de ojos azules, Ron era su nombre, el mejor amigo de Harry. –No, no es nada solo me levante un poco para ver hacia fuera- mintió sin mucha facilidad el ojiverde – ¿Estas Seguro?- pregunto su amigo pelirrojo, definitivamente no creyendo lo que le decía Harry, sabía que algo le pasaba y sabía cual era la razón, mas no quería presionarlo y menos a estas horas de la mañana –Si estoy seguro, pero mejor vamonos ya es hora de ir a desayunar- comentó el pelinegro, -Esta bien- dijo Ron – deja sólo me cambio de ropa, ¿A que horas te levantaste que tu ya estas listo?- dijo el pelirrojo al observar a su amigo mas de cerca, - ya sabes que soy mas madrugador que tu, flojo- dijo Harry en tono de broma, -Si ya cállate, voy a cambiarme porque tengo hambre- -Si tu cuando no- le dijo el ojiverde, a lo cual Ron solo se rió.

Tiempo mas tarde iban bajando las escaleras de los dormitorios para ir hacia el Gran Salón, Ron como siempre iba desesperado por llegar ya que tenía mucho apetito, pero Harry, iba mas despacio, como dudando si en realidad quería ir a desayunar, al observarlo Ron pudo observar su duda, deteniéndose en la entrada del comedor y poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo le dijo.

-Amigo, no me gusta verte así creo que deberías hacer algo-, pero Harry tenía tiempo que no lo escuchaba, ya que el tiempo se detuvo, su habilidad para escuchar y todo se congelo para el hacía aproximadamente unos minutos, ahí en el centro del comedor, con su uniforme de Hogwarts, se encontraba la razón por la que no podía dormir todas las noches, la razón por la que se sentía incompleto y hasta en algunas ocasiones moribundo, ahí estaba, la chica de los ojos café, de cabello castaño, su mejor amiga Hermione Granger.

Pero, ¿Por qué era ella la razón?, Harry hacía tiempo que había descubierto que sus sentimientos por Hermione habían cambiado, convirtiéndose en algo más que una amistad y eso no era lo que lo tenía así, no claro que no ya hacia tiempo que él había decidido confesarle sus sentimientos por ella, después de la gran batalla donde él en compañía de sus amigos había derrotado a Voldemort y se había liberado del que él creía era la carga más pesada de su vida, solo para comprender que no solo no lo era, sino que los asuntos del corazón pesaban más que cualquier otra cosa.

Ginny y el habían terminado su noviazgo hace ya tiempo ya que ambos acordaron que seria mejor continuar como amigos, su relación no siguió el rumbo que ambos querían y por ultimo terminaron dándose cuenta de que como amigos, todo sería mejor.

Pero al continuar observando a la castaña, parado ahí en el comedor con Ron hablándole de mil y una cosas, vio la razón de su sufrimiento, Hermione se encontraba parada con Ginny y Luna, platicando animadamente de algo que al parecer era muy gracioso ya que reían con frecuencia, cuando en ese momento se acerco Terry Boot, estaba en la casa de Ravenclaw, si la casa de mas sabiduría en todo Hogwarts, pero a Harry eso no le importaba, lo que le dolía era saber quien en era Terry en realidad, el novio de el amor de su vida, el novio de Hermione.

Cuando el pelinegro descubrió sus sentimientos por Hermione, supo que debía decirle, debía saber si ella lo amaba como él la amaba a ella, pero el día que por fin se pudo convencer a si mismo de que debía hacerlo, ella llegó muy emocionada contándoles que ya era novia de Terry, rompiéndole el corazón en mil pedazos al ojiverde, por eso había guardado silencio, por eso no podía dormir, sabiendo que la tenía tan cerca de él, que podía olerla, podía tocarla, pero que jamás seria suya.

-Harry, Harry, Harryyyyy!- Grito Ron sacando al moreno de sus pensamientos, -Que quieres Ron- pregunto Harry un poco molesto, -Pues que ya me quiero ir a desayunar, con el hambre que tengo me comería una vaca y antes de que me digas cualquier otra cosa, si Harry ya se que estabas mirando a Hermione y a Terry y sigo opinando que deberías hablar con ella, sabes que no me gusta verte asi- dijo Ron al ver que su amigo no podía quitarle la vista a Hermione.

-No hables tonterias Ron, Si Hermione sintiera lo mismo que yo no estaría ahora con Terry- Dijo Harry cerrando sus puños con fuerza al ver que Terry le daba un beso en la mejilla a Hermione, para después ir a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-Miren- dijo Luna –Ronald y Harry, ¿Pero que hacen viendo hacia aca?- -No lo sé tal vez no se quisieron acercar y mucho menos Harry en este momento- contesto Ginny que también conocía los sentimientos que este tenía por Hermione y ella lo animaba para que se lo confesara a su amiga castaña, pero desde que esta había empezado su noviazgo con Terry, Harry había optado por quedarse callado y pues cuando el ojiverde se montaba en su mula(xD) no había forma de convencerlo de lo contrario, ella sabía que Hermione también lo amaba, pero nunca creyó que Harry pudiera corresponderla, por lo que opto por aceptar andar con Terry, pero Ginny sabía que esto sólo había logrado aumentar los sentimientos que su amiga sentía por Harry, de algún modo siempre lo supo, la forma en que lo miraba, la forma en la que siempre lo cuida y se preocupa porque este bien.

-¿De que hablas Ginny?, ¿Por qué Harry no querrá acercarse?, ¿Acaso le pasa algo?- preguntó preocupada Hermione, mirando fijamente a su amiga pelirroja frunciendo el ceño, -No, no, no es nada, solo que es muy temprano y no creo que se quieran acercar porque ya sabes que Ron se pone de genio si no empieza el día con un buen desayuno- contesto la pelirroja un poco nerviosa al notar la mirada de Hermione, -Si ya ven con lo comelón que es Ronald- agregó Luna, lo que hizo a Hermione sentirse un poco mejor, pero aun así estaba intranquila, Harry estaba extraño con ella desde hace unos días, especialmente desde que le confesó que ya era novia de Terry, pero no creía que esa fuera la razón de su comportamiento, pensó la castaña mientras veía a Luna caminar hacia Ron por su beso de los buenos días, hacia poco que ellos también eran novios, ella estaba feliz por ambos, ya que a su parecer hacían muy bonita pareja y ambos se quieren mucho.

-Hola amor- dijo Luna acercándose a Ron para darle un beso en la mejilla, -Hola chiquita- contesto el pelirrojo sonriendo y abrazando a la rubia, -¿Te sentaras conmigo para almorzar hoy?- pregunto el ojiazul, mientras Luna jugaba con sus cabellos, asintiendo inmediatamente y preparándose para ir a la mesa de Gryffindor, -Harry ¿Estas bien?, preguntó Luna al observar que Harry seguía parado en el mismo lugar y no había dejado de observar a Hermione.

Sacudiendo la cabeza Harry iba a contestarle a Luna que se encontraba bien, pero empezó a sentirse un poco mareado, tanta noche sin dormir lo tenía totalmente exhausto, al notar esto Hermione corrió a su lado, poniendo sus manos en los antebrazos de Harry, la castaña preocupada lo ayudo a inclinarse un poco, arrodillándose junto a el poniendo una de sus manos en su frente para tomarle la temperatura, -Harry ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Qué sientes? Preguntaba Hermione preocupada mientras veía que Harry mantenía los ojos cerrados con ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza.

Harry sintió que alguien lo detuvo y ayudo a inclinarse, pero todo estaba confuso, se sentía muy mareado, pero un olor muy agradable a lavanda y fresas llenó sus sentidos, -_Hermione- _pensó inmediatamente el ojiverde, conocía perfectamente ese olor y cuando escuchó su voz preguntándole que si se encontraba bien, que si necesitaba algo, aclaró sus dudas, era ella, la chica que siempre había estado con el, en las buenas y en las malas, abrió sus ojos e inmediatamente encontró los de ella, su mirada café profunda se clavo en la suya, haciendo que sintiera mariposas en su estomago y un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo, allí se encontraba arrodillada junto a el, su cara a pocos centímetros de la suya y entonces lo supo.

-_Si solo tengo un momento en mi vida para hacer esto, no me importa que sea aquí y ahora, porque ya no puedo soportarlo mas-_

_-Porque he tratado de aprender a vivir sin ti, pero entre mas lo intento, menos puedo, mi voluntad es débil y ya no puedo seguir así.-_

Y sin importarle que estaba en medio del comedor, alrededor de las mesas llenas de estudiantes en Hogwarts, sin importarle que Terry Boot estaba también en ese lugar, Harry hizo lo que ya hace tiempo moría por hacer, quitó las manos de su cabeza, colocando una en la barbilla de Hermione y otra en su brazo y agacho su cabeza y para la sorpresa de sus amigos y todo el Gran Comedor, que desde ya hace tiempo llevaba viendo la escena.

Harry, acerco sus labios lentamente hacia los suyos, centímetro a centímetro.

Y la beso.

N/A: Bien espero que les guste, déjenme saber si quieren que continué con la historia.


	2. Puntualidad: Cortesia de Reyes

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece, yo solo juego un ratito con ellos, xDD.

-_Dios mío-_ pensó Harry, -_estoy besando a Hermione-_, sus labios se sentían tan suaves, con un sabor indescriptible, tan dulce, pero lo que mas lo emocionaba era que Hermione le correspondía, sensaciones calidas llenaron su corazón y recorrieron su cuerpo, movió la mano que sostenía su barbilla para acariciar su mejilla, algo que sorprendió a la castaña y abrió su boca soltando un suspiro, movimiento que aprovecho Harry para profundizar el beso, deslizando su boca con la de ella y con su otra mano la atrajo más hacia el, Hermione por su parte hundió sus manos en su cabello negro, halándolo un poco, no podía dejar de besarla, la amaba como nunca había amado a nadie.

-¿Que alguien me diga que estoy ciego o Harry esta besando a Hermione, y en medio del comedor?- pregunto Ron totalmente sorprendido con los ojos totalmente abiertos mientras observaba a su dos amigos, y no era el único ya que todos veían la escena, unos con cara de sorpresa y otros con entusiasmo, - No estas ciego hermano realmente la esta besando y lo mejor de todo es que ella le esta correspondiendo- contesto Ginny, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

-¡Pero que demonios crees que haces Potter!- grito Terry Boot, levantándose de su silla, totalmente incrédulo a lo que sus ojos veían. Harry y Hermione se separaron inmediatamente cuando escucharon su voz, las castaña se sonrojo, soltando a Harry y poniéndose inmediatamente de pie, mirando hacia al suelo sin saber que hacer, Harry también se levantó mientras Terry caminaba hacia ellos, -Me la vas a pagar Potter, Hermione es mi novia- dijo enojado mientras empuñaba en su mano derecha la varita, -No Terry déjalo, no lo hagas yo…el…- trataba de explicar la castaña sin ningún éxito, ya que la verdad era que no entendía totalmente lo que había ocurrido, -No 'mione, déjalo, se que te bese y aquí frente a el te digo que no me arrepiento- contesto Harry poniéndose frente a Terry sosteniéndole la mirada, Hermione se coloco en medio de los dos poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Harry -¿Por qué Harry¿Por qué me haces esto¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntaba ella mirando a Harry con una expresión que el no lograba descifrar.

Ron, Ginny y Luna veían la escena totalmente sorprendidos y cuando Terry los interrumpió, Ron quiso ir a ayudar a su amigo, pero Luna lo detuvo diciéndole con la voz soñadora que siempre la ha caracterizado, que no era asunto de el, -Pero claro que es mi asunto, el es mi amigo, ella es mi amiga, si se que se besaron, pero no quiero que Terry venga y trate de arruinarlo todo- contestaba testarudamente Ron, -No, Ronald, Harry tiene que arreglar esto, a pesar de todo Hermione si es novia de Terry y el tiene todo el derecho de enojarse- decía la rubia, - Pues no se por mi que le pateen el trasero a Terry- contesto la mas jóven de los Weasleys cruzándose de brazos mientras, Luna volteó a verla no aguantando mas y soltando una risita.

-¡¿Que esta pasando aquí?!- dijo la profesora McGonagall, -Señor Boot retírese a su mesa, ustedes también señor Potter, Señorita Granger-, - Hermione ven conmigo a mi mesa- le pidió Terry a la castaña mientras Harry la observaba esperando que fuera con el a la mesa de Gryffindor, pero Hermione sólo salio corriendo inmediatamente del comedor, Harry iba a seguirla, - Deténgase señor Potter, lo mas probable es que la señorita Granger quiera estar sola, ustedes vayan a sus mesas y eso también va para usted señor Boot-, forzosamente Harry se obligo a si mismo a caminar hacia la mesa del comedor, ante la vista de todos sus compañeros, -¿Qué es lo que están viendo?-, musito Harry molesto, causando que todos voltearan y siguieran con sus desayunos.

Ron corrió inmediatamente hacia Harry, sentándose a su lado derecho, y Ginny del lado izquierdo, Luna sentándose al lado libre de Ron, -¿Pero que demonios fue todo eso Harry?- pregunto el pelirrojo, -No puedo creer lo que acabas de hacer y en frente de todos para variar¿Qué vas a hacer ahora le dirás toda la verdad a Herms?- decía el pelirrojo totalmente concentrado en el tema que ni siquiera se había molestado en comenzar a comer, -Si Ron, claro que lo haré, pero si me preguntas no se lo que estaba pensando, solo sabía que si solo tenía una oportunidad la aprovecharía- contesto el pelinegro recargando su cabeza sobre la mesa, -Harry la profesora McGonagall esta distraída por que no aprovechas para escaparte y hablar con Hermione, no vaya a ser y Terry la alcance primero y te robe la oportunidad, con la buena puntualidad que tienes tu para hacer las cosas- comentó Ginny de una forma casual, cometario que hizo que el ojiverde levantara su cabeza y la mirara con una expresión de sorpresa y confusión, arqueando las cejas, pues si bien era cierto que no tenía la mejor puntualidad cuando a cosas del corazón se refería, no le agradaba mucho la idea de que se lo dijeran frente a frente y de una forma tan casual, pero no era el tiempo correcto de hablar sobre eso, volteo sobre su silla viendo que efectivamente la Profesora McGonagall se encontraba ocupada platicando con otro de los profesores, -Bien los veo mas tarde- dijo el moreno aprovechando para retirarse inmediatamente del gran comedor y emprender la búsqueda de Hermione, con la esperanza de que esta lo escuchara, porque al fin y al cabo también lo había besado ¿No?.

Harry la busco en la biblioteca, en el gran salón de la torre de Gryffindor, en todas las partes que pensó pudiera estar pero no la encontró, así que con su camisa fuera de sus pantalones y la corbata totalmente desanudada, el chico de los lentes y la cicatriz en forma de rayo se resignó a no encontrarla y como no se sentía con ánimos de ir a clases, salió a dar un paseo por el lago pensando en lo que podría decirle a su amada Hermione para hacerle ver lo que sentía por ella, que palabras podía utilizar, el nunca fue bueno con las palabras, pero Hermione se merecía saber todo lo que él sentía –_Vaya besarla fue mucho mas fácil, como se supone que le voy a decir que la amo-_ pensó Harry mientras caminaba con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, cual fue su horror al ver que al pie del lago se encontraba Hermione, que no estaba sola, sino con Terry y no solo con Terry también estaban besándose, él la tenía abrazada de la cintura mientras, ella tenia una de sus manos en su ante brazo, de la misma forma en la que se había sostenido de el momentos antes cuando se sintió mareado, no parecía ser un beso apasionado ni como el que ambos habían compartido en el comedor, pero al fin de todo era un beso y la persona que la sostenía no era él, entonces parado a unos metros de ellos, el chico de los ojos verdes sintió como su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos.

_- Ahhhhhhhhhh, lo sabias Harry, lo sabias, sabias que probablemente no sintiera lo mismo que tu¿Ya ves? Ya se reconcilió con Boot y tú solamente ibas a hacer el ridículo_- pensaba.

_-Porque si sabías, si TU sabías que sufrirías de esta manera, hiciste algo así y todo por un beso… por un beso-_

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus ojos, mientras se daba la vuelta para regresar rápidamente al castillo de Hogwarts, aquellos hermosos ojos verdes que ahora se veían vacíos, el pelinegro limpio las lagrimas que quedaban, tratando de poner su mejor cara, al fin y al cabo las lecciones oclumencia de algo le habían servido, pero por más que intento que ningún músculo de su cara se moviera, ni uno solo, no estaba seguro si podía mantenerse así todo el día frente a sus amigos y sobre todo frente a ella. Entrando al castillo, donde su amigo Ron lo esperaba, -¿Que paso Harry¿La encontraste?, ya es hora de clase cuéntame en el camino- le dijo el ojiazul mientras seguía a Harry con rumbo a su primera clase, pero no sabía que lo ultimo que quería su amigo pelinegro era hablar sobre aquella fatídica escena que había presenciado, -Al rato te digo Ron… al rato-, en toda la mañana no tuvo ninguna clase que coincidiera con Hermione, esa una gran razón por la que aceptó asistir a clases ese día ya que era menos probable que se encontrara con ella, aunque sabía que nada de lo que los profesores dijeran podría quedarse en su cerebro, se mantuvo cabizbajo todo el día con la única imagen que pasaba una y otra vez por su cabeza era la de Hermione besando a Terry, no podía sacar sus pensamientos de ello, su amigo el pelirrojo, Seamus y Dean estuvieron tratando de hablar con el toda la mañana sin éxito alguno, y cuando al fin las clases terminaron, el ojiverde no tardo en levantarse e irse a los dormitorios, no quería lidiar con nadie ni con nada en estos momentos, solo quería estar solo.

Tirando su varita en la cama se subió nuevamente al marco de la ventana observando hacia fuera, sus ojos no se enfocaban en nada, atrayendo sus piernas hacia el, recargó su cabeza en sus rodillas, poniendo sus brazos sobre su alborotado cabello, y estando en la soledad, el niño que vivió, lloró, no como las lagrimas que salieron al ver a Hermione acompañada de Terry, sino sollozos, llantos que no pudo contener. –Y si así es como tenía que ser- decía entre sollozos, - no arruinare las cosas para Hermione, quiero que sea feliz, pero¿Porque duele tanto aquí adentro¿Porque no puedo conseguir un momento de paz en mi vida, la amo, mas que a mi vida, mas que todo en este mundo¿Acaso mi destino es vivir mi vida como la crecí, sin amor y solo?- se decía Harry totalmente desconsolado.

-No lo se Ginny ya te dije que se salió cuando acabo la clase y no lo he visto, ni oportunidad tuve de alcanzarlo, mucho menos de que me dijera que fue lo que paso, pero algo si te digo, no fue nada bueno porque todo el día tuvo cara de chiva a medio morir- dijo Ron a su hermana haciendo una mueca. Ya era tarde y ambos en compañía de Luna se encontraban en la sala común de Gryffindor sentados, esperando que alguien les explicara que era lo que había sucedido entre sus amigos, pero de Hermione ni sus luces, -Pues parece que las cosas no resultaron como esperábamos- dijo Ginny mirando hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios esperando como si de pronto Harry pudiera bajar por ellas, -No se pero yo mejor voy a subir haber que pasa, si logran ver a Herms, pregúntele que paso yo iré a ver como esta Harry, nos vemos- dijo el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Luna y subió las escaleras a los dormitorios, -¿Te parece si vamos a buscar a Hermione?- le dijo Luna a Ginny con su usual tono soñador, - Si vamos- contesto la pelirroja y se levantaron para salir de la sala común para tratar de encontrar a su amiga perdida.

Cuando Ron entró a los dormitorios, inmediatamente encontró a Harry en la ventana como lo había visto ese mismo día en la mañana, y se acercó sentándose en su cama, mirándolo de cerca, hacia ya mucho tiempo que no veía a su mejor amigo así, tan visiblemente abatido, con la mirada perdida, -¿Que paso amigo, hablaste con Herms?- -No, no pude hablar con ella Ron-, dijo Harry mientras limpiaba sus lentes que se habían mojado un poco con las lagrimas que había llorado hacia unas horas, - ¿Entonces porque estas así? yo vi que la besaste, no espera, todos vimos que la besaste y ella también te…- -No Ron, Fui a buscarla, la busque por toda la maldita escuela y cuando por fin pensé que no la encontraría la encontré junto al lago, con Terry, besándose¡Besándose!- dijo el pelinegro volteando a ver a su amigo con una expresión de enojo y dolor,- Fui un estupido al creer que ella sentiría algo por mi, no debí haber hecho lo que hice en el comedor, fue una locura- sin embargo Ron no lo podía creer, como que Hermione beso a Terry, si claro, eran novios, pero ¿Y Harry?, el pelirrojo no entendía que era todo lo que estaba pasando con Hermione, definitivamente tenía que saberlo -¿Besándose¿Estas seguro?, no fue quizás algo que te imaginaste, a lo mejor era otra cosa- dijo el ojiazul tratando de entender por mas ilógico que fuera que Hermione haya besado a Boot, eran novios, pero las cosas no podían quedarse solo así¿verdad?, el ojiverde volteo una vez mas hacia el vidrio de la ventana – Ron yo mismo los vi- decía suavemente, - Y la verdad no quiero seguir pensando en eso, voy a dar un paseo por el campo de Quidditch necesito despejar mi cabeza un poco¿Me acompañas?- dijo Harry bajándose de la ventana y recogiendo su varita para guardarla en su bolsillo, –Accio Seta de Fuego- dijo Harry y su escoba voló hacia su mano y siguió su camino hacia el campo de Quidditch, con su amigo el Ron detrás de él.

Ginny y Luna iban en camino a buscar a su amiga la castaña, -¡mira ahí esta!- dijo Luna apuntando hacia una Hermione que venía entrando a la sala común de Gryffindor, caminando apresuradamente, -Hermione, hola¿Podemos hablar contigo?- pregunto Ginny, -¿Es sobre lo que paso en el comedor verdad?- comento Hermione, -La verdad chicas, no se que fue lo que paso, Harry estaba mal como mareado, fui a tratar de ayudarlo y…y…-, -Te beso, el te beso no puedo creer que por fin lo hiciera- decía Luna con una voz un poco más soñadora (si es posible) y visiblemente contenta por lo que había ocurrido, -¿De que hablan?- dijo la castaña frunciendo el ceño, - No puede ser posible que no te hayas dado cuenta Hermione, Harry te ama, TE AMA, si hasta Ron se ha dado cuenta de eso- decía la pelirroja, recordando que tan distraído es su hermano, -¿Me ama? Y tu como lo sabes Gin¿Te lo ha dicho?- preguntaba la castaña sorprendida por lo que acaba de escuchar, - Si claro que me lo había dicho, incluso yo lo estuve animando para que te confesara sus sentimientos y justo cuando se decidió a hacerlo tu le dijiste que eras novia de Terry, por eso se guardó lo que sentía, lo que no entiendo, es que si tu no sabes de sus sentimientos, significa que Harry no habló contigo hoy- contesto Ginny confundida, -Lo que no explica porque Harry estaba tan triste según Ronald-, agrego Luna, -Si, es cierto Luna, Harry fue a buscarte pero según mi hermano no te había encontrado y fue a dar un paseo al lago, pero regresó intranquilo y al parecer no quiso hablar con él durante las clases y luego fue a los dormitorios sin decir nada- decía Ginny mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la sala común y ponía ambas de sus manos en su cabeza tratando de entender que pudo haber sucedido, -¿Dijiste que fue al lago?- pregunto Hermione, -Si después de haberte buscado por toda la escuela fue a dar un paseo al lago y…- pero antes de que la pelirroja pudiera terminar la frase se escuchó un ruido en las escaleras, voltearon hacia arriba y para su sorpresa era Harry que bajaba de los dormitorios y traía su escoba en la mano y atrás de el venía Ron con la de el, Harry se detuvo en el último escalón al ver que Hermione estaba ahí, -_Bueno, Ginny tiene razón, definitivamente tengo mala puntualidad-, _pensó el ojiverde mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los cafés de la castaña, quiso perderse en ellos, quiso correr hacia ella y preguntarle que si no sentía nada por él, -_Dile, vamos Harry dile-_ decía una voz en su cabeza, pero él sabía que era inútil.

-_Ella ama a Terry-_

_-¡Claro que no!, tu sabes bien dentro de ti que ella siente algo por ti!_

_-Si claro me quiere como Harry su mejor amigo y nada más-_

Entonces con una mirada más hacia Hermione, Harry salió de la sala común para hacer su camino hacia el campo de Quidditch, por el momento no podía lidiar con todo lo que le había sucedido, quizás mañana, quizás no, pero hoy no podía, hoy no.

Ron pensó en quedarse en la sala común para preguntarle a Hermione, que si en realidad no quería a Harry, pero su amigo lo necesitaba mas en este momento, así que dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novia Luna, se retiro para alcanzar a Harry en el campo de quidditch.

Hermione estaba paralizada, la mirada que tenía Harry cuando bajo las escaleras, era algo que no podría olvidar, tan vacía, el verde de sus ojos ahora era opaco, no tenía duda, debió haber llegado en aquel momento, tenía que hablar con él.

-Chicas voy al campo de quidditch, tengo que hablar con Harry- dijo la castaña decidida y caminó hacia la salida de la sala común. –Espera Hermione te acompañamos- dijo la pelirroja, -Esta bien,- dijo Hermione y juntas siguieron su camino hacia el campo de quidditch.

N/A: Espero y les haya gustado el capi, tómense su tiempo para dejar un review, estuvo bueno?, díganmelo, no estuvo tan bueno?, pues también díganmelo, sus comentarios me hacen escribir con mas gusto.

Un gran saludo a mi beta, Lu, gracias por todo niña la verdad no se que haría sin ti, esta historia no seria igual.


	3. Girl, Interrupted

Disclaimer: Todo excepto mi historia pertenece a J.K Rowling y algunos pensamientos a un libro de la poeta Hilda Luna xDD.

Muchas gracias de antemano a mi beta Lu. :)

Cuando Harry y Ron llegaron al campo de quidditch, se percataron de que no estaba solo, el equipo de la casa de Hufflepuff estaba practicando y se movían de un lado a otro en sus escobas, pasando una y otra vez alrededor de las gradas a gran velocidad, -Vamos Ron solo daremos unas vueltas y no los molestaremos en su entrenamiento- dijo Harry mientras ponía su escoba en el suelo para después decir -¡Arriba!- y esta inmediatamente se alzo a su mano, montándola Harry se levanto del suelo y empezó a dar unas vueltas por el campo, no acercándose mucho a los demás Hufflepuff que estaban en el lugar, Ron por su parte hizo lo mismo montando su escoba y alcanzando a Harry que por el momento no volaba a demasiada velocidad, todo el mundo conocía que la Saeta de Fuego del pelinegro era una excelente escoba, -Oye amigo, se que necesitas pensar y todo eso, pero mientras bajábamos la escalera y nos encontramos a Hermione¿No notaste algo en su mirada?, parecía como si tratara de decirte algo- dijo el pelirrojo una vez que se puso al lado de su mejor amigo y comenzaron a dar vueltas por el campo, - No lo se Ron, tal ves solo quería decirme que se reconcilio con Boot y que no quiere que me le vuelva a acercar- dijo Harry en un tono enojado combinado con desilusión, - Hermano, realmente creo que debes hablar con ella, tu sabes que Hermione se preocupa por nosotros y no habría cosa en este mundo que la haría alejarse de nosotros… Especialmente de ti – dijo el ojiazul un poco nervioso cuando pronunció la última parte, él bien sabía que su amigo no tenía un buen temperamento y solía sacarlo a la luz en los momentos menos indicados y más si se encontraba lastimado, si bien no podía leer los pensamientos de su amigo tan bien como Hermione lo hacía, supo que estaba en lo correcto ya que al escuchar esto el pelinegro aceleró la velocidad dejando a Ron detrás de él, definitivamente el pelirrojo tenía que encontrar la forma de averiguar toda la verdad.

Hermione, Luna y Ginny, caminaban a toda prisa para llegar al campo de quidditch, -¡Mira!, ahí están Harry y Ronald- dijo Luna apuntando hacia su amigo y su novio quienes volaban a rápida velocidad por el campo, -Bien ahora sólo tengo que buscar la forma de que me vea, tengo que hablar con él- dijo la castaña, -Pero a todo esto¿Qué es lo que le vas a decir?- preguntaba la Weasley menor mientras iban con dirección a las gradas, -Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si son la sangre sucia, la loca, y la Weasley- se escuchó la voz de Draco Mafloy, quien salio del lado de una de las gradas acompañado de Crabble y Goyle, -10 puntos menos para Slytherin por tu falta de respeto- dijo Hermione volteando a ver al chico rubio de ojos grises que la miraba con una cara de repugnancia, -Ah, si olvidaba que eras la Prefecta Principal, en fin, yo sólo dije más que la verdad- - Ya Draco, deja de quitar tus frustraciones por las cosas que te han pasado en la vida con nosotras, porque no usas tu hermoso tiempo en sacar algo provechoso para ti- Dijo Ginny calmada, lo que hizo que el rubio la volteara a ver con una expresión de sorpresa, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, las chicas siguieron su camino hacia las gradas de Gryffindor, -Que buena respuesta Ginny- dijo Luna entre risitas, -¿Ahora que¿Esperamos que bajen y nos vean?- dijo Ginny viendo como seguían dando vueltas y en el fondo se veían los jugadores de Hufflepuff seguir practicando, pero antes de que la castaña pudiera responderle, Luna estaba parada cantando a todo pulmón "¡WEASLEY ES NUESTRO REY!", a lo que Hermione y Ginny sólo se voltearon a ver y soltaron una carcajada, ese cántico no era nada nuevo, pues Luna lo usaba cada vez que Ron jugaba quidditch o cada vez que iban los chicos a practicar, Hermione sabía eso muy bien, pues nunca se había perdido un juego de Harry.

Por fin Ron había logrado alcanzar a su amigo y estaba tratando de que este bajara su velocidad para poder hablar con él, Harry por fin decidió hacerlo, soltando un suspiro y cerrando sus ojos, para después abrirlos y continuar volando,-¡Por fin! sabes que no puedo alcanzarte si vas muy rápido- comento el pelirrojo, -Ya Harry, quita esa cara, mira que yo creo que….- no alcanzó a terminar la frase porque escuchó que alguien gritaba "Weasley es nuestro Rey", la voz era de Luna, su Luna, el pelirrojo sonrió, ella siempre iba a sus juegos y cantaba para él y eso lo hacía jugar mejor, otro que sabía que le gustaba la compañía era Harry, pues Hermione siempre iba a verlo y si por algún motivo no podía ir a ver sus practicas Harry no atrapaba la snitch, de lo cual siempre se burlaban sus compañeros de equipo diciendo que era forzoso que la castaña estuviera en los juegos si querían ganar, pero Hermione nunca se había perdido algún juego de este, volteó hacia las gradas y vio que Luna no estaba sola, sino que Hermione y Ginny, estaban también viéndolos, -Harry, mira Hermione esta aquí- dijo el pelirrojo apuntando hacia donde ellas estaban, por su parte el ojiverde volteó mirándola y detuvo su escoba junto a las gradas, Hermione al ver que se había detenido le gritó- ¡Harry!, baja ya necesito hablar contigo- poniendo sus manos alrededor de su boca en un intento de que su voz se escuchara mas fuerte.

¿Qué era lo que podría querer Hermione¿Por qué vino a buscarlo hasta acá?, -¿_Acaso viene a decirme que se reconcilió con Terry y no quiere que la vuelva a besar? O peor aún ¿Y si no quiere que me le vuelva a acercar?-_pensaba Harry volteando de un lado a otro sin saber que hacer_ -Ya Potter no crees que estas siendo un poco exagerado- _contestó una voz dentro de su cabeza, armándose de valor volteo hacia donde se encontraba la castaña, -¡Espera a que termine!- le grito desde donde estaba en un intento desesperado de retrasar las cosas, pero poco sabía que Hermione no tenía planeado esperar, -¡Harry James Potter, baja en este instante si no quieres que suba por ti!- grito la castaña, -_Oh, Oh, dijo mi nombre completo, eso no puede estar bien-_, pensó el ojiverde, -Eso me gustaría verlo, Hermione- le gritó arqueando las cejas, pues bien conocía el miedo que tenía Hermione a volar, al escuchar esto Hermione bajo la cabeza y volteo hacia todos lados, no esperaba que Harry le fuera a contestar eso, tomo su varita, -¡Baja si no quieres que te baje contra tu voluntad!-, Harry no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver a su amiga decirle esto, siempre supo que su Hermione era una chica obstinada y si quería que bajara, lo haría bajar no importara como, pero antes de que pudiera contestar escucho que su mejor amigo le hacia señas tratando de que volteara a ver algo a su espalda, confundido volteó hacia Hermione, para luego voltear hacia su espalda, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo sintió un golpe en su cabeza lo que hizo que soltara su escoba y entonces todo se tornó negro.

-¡Harry!, grito Hermione bajándose de las gradas al ver que el ojiverde había caído al suelo después de que una bludger que había lanzado un jugador de Hufflepuff fallara su objetivo y fuera directo hacia Harry, Ron bajo inmediatamente hacia el campo mientras Ginny y Luna bajaban las gradas, Hermione por su parte llegó a donde yacía Harry boca arriba inconciente, se arrodillo junto a él y tomó su cabeza poniéndola en su regazo, con una mano movía sus cabellos, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su cara, lágrimas salieron de sus ojos cafés y notó que el moreno tenía sangre al lado de su cara que salía desde entre sus cabellos, -¡Llamen a Madam Promfrey, tenemos que llevar a Harry a la enfermería!-, dijo la castaña un poco desesperada, -Ahora vuelvo- dijo Ron corriendo a buscar a la enfermera, -Hay Harry- dijo Hermione en una voz suave y un poco lastimosa acariciándole el cabello, -Porque no me hiciste caso y te bajaste cuando te dije, tonto- besándole la frente con mucha ternura, mientras que Luna la miraba fijamente y Ginny tomaba los lentes del chico que se habían caído al suelo, además de roto y con un movimiento de su varita los reparó.

El pelirrojo apareció con la enfermera a su lado, la cual se acercó a donde se encontraba Harry, -Este señor Potter- dijo Madam Promfrey, pues si bien era cierto Harry había pasado mucho más tiempo en la enfermería que en clases. –Permítame señorita Granger- dijo la enfermera conjurando el Cuerpo de Harry, para llevarlo a la enfermería, no sin antes preguntar, -¿Qué fue lo que le pasó ahora?, mirando a la castaña que no dejaba de ver a Harry, - Una bludger del entrenamiento de los Hufflepuff lo golpeó- dijo Ginny al ver que su amiga no prestaba atención a lo que la enfermera había preguntado, -Bien me lo llevare a la enfermería para revisarlo-, llevándoselo, mientras los demás los seguían de cerca.

Todos estaban en la enfermería esperando a que Madam Promfrey les avisara como se encontraba su amigo, -Ronald ¿Hablaste con Harry?- pregunto Luna mientras lo tomaba de la mano, el pelirrojo volteó a ver a Hermione que se encontraba sentada frente a él, -Si, si hablé con él- contestó, -Por eso creo que debes de hablar con él, Herms, pero antes tengo que saber algo, porque él es mi amigo, mi hermano como de nuestra familia y quisiera saber que es lo que sientes por él, porque él esta enamorado de ti y ha estado triste todo el día- dijo mirando fijamente a Hermione, -Lo sé Ron, lo sé, pero antes de decirte cualquier cosa, tengo que hablar con él-, Ron asintió con la cabeza mientras Madam Promfrey caminaba hacia ellos, -Listo, ya me encargue del señor Potter, por el momento todavía esta inconciente, fue un fuerte golpe el que se dio, tiene una contusión, aparte de varias costillas lastimadas por la caída, tendrá que pasar la noche aquí, pero estará mejor mañana y tal vez lo deje salir- dijo la enfermera, -¿Esta bien si me quedó con él?- pregunto la Castaña, Poppy iba a contestarle que no era necesario que podía irse a su cuarto a dormir, pero sabía que sería en vano, pues Hermione ya había decidido quedarse ahí, -esta bien señorita Granger, pero no toda la noche, puede quedarse unas horas con él y regresar mañana a verlo, yo me retiro a mi oficina, cualquier cosa me hablan, ah! Y una cosa más, tenga señorita Granger- dijo entregándole una poción de color verde oscuro a Hermione, -Es para calmar el dolor, désela cuando despierte-, -Esta bien, Gracias- contesto Hermione mientras se levantaba de la silla en la que estaba para tomar la poción, -Será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Ron, levantándose también, -Si despierta le dices que mañana vengo a verlo-, -Te acompaño-, le dijo Luna a su novio y juntos se retiraron, -Bien, creo que yo también me voy, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarse, toma sus lentes los recogí del campo- le dijo la pelirroja a su amiga levantándose, -si no hay problema Gin- contesto Hermione tomando los lentes y guardándolos en una de sus bolsas.

Cuando al fin estuvo sola, entró a donde se encontraba Harry, haciendo la cortina, dejó sus lentes en la cómoda que se encontraba detrás de la cama del chico y se sentó sobre la cama al lado del ojiverde, con su mano separó los cabellos de su frente y le acarició su mejillas, recorriendo con sus dedos el contorno de sus ojos y su boca, mientras lo veía tiernamente. Harry sintió algo que le acariciaba el rostro y tuvo la necesidad de abrir sus ojos pero algo lo detuvo, -_Espera un momento¿Dónde estoy, lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en el campo de quidditch y luego un dolor en mi cabeza, debo de estar en la enfermería y quien me esta tocando la cara-_ aspiro profundamente –_Lavanda y fresas…Hermione, oh¡por Merlin¿que hago?, no abras los ojos, Harry no abras los ojos- _se decía el pelinegro tratando de ignorar las constantes caricias de Hermione que lo tenían muy nervioso, por un momento creyó que lo había conseguido, hasta el momento en que Hermione presiono sus labios en su mejilla y con una voz suave y tierna le dijo a su oído, -Despierta dormilón, que necesito hablar contigo-, algo dentro de él se encendió, -_No, no, no no, no abras los ojos, nop, no abriré los ojos, demonios a quien quieres engañar si sabes que aunque quieras no puedes negarle nada- _poco a poco abrió sus ojos, veía un poco borroso pero poco tiempo después notó que Hermione estaba ahí mirándolo mientras despertaba, aparte de eso tenia un terrible dolor de cabeza, además en su pecho y su costado, probablemente tenía algunas costillas lastimadas, -Hola 'mione- le dijo un poco nervioso, Hermione por su parte le sonrió, mientras le daba un apretón con su mano en la nariz, -¿Te duele la cabeza?- le pregunto en el mismo tono tierno con el que le había hablado anteriormente, -Si, bastante y un poco el pecho y el costado- -Si, te lastimaste cuando te caíste de la escoba, una bludger con la que jugaba el equipo de Hufflepuff te pego en la cabeza, Madam Promfrey, dijo que te tomaras esta poción para el dolor, haber te ayudo a sentarte-, dijo Hermione mientras ayudaba a Harry a sentarse un poco para que se tomara la poción, -Se ve feo, igual y sabe a rayos-, dijo el moreno después de ver el frasco que traía, -Te la tomas y no me rezongues- dijo Hermione ayudándolo a tomarse la poción, -Ewwww, si sabe feo pero ya esta bien me la tomé¿Contenta?- - No, no estoy contenta¿Qué crees que hacías en el campo de quidditch cuando había gente practicando?, sabias que era muy peligroso y yo te dije que bajaras pero no me hiciste caso- dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Harry fijamente, él solo volteo hacia el otro lado del cuarto, -Tenía muchas cosas que pensar- dijo el moreno notando que el cuarto estaba un poco oscuro, debía ser de noche -¿Qué haces aquí?, es de noche probablemente ya deberías estar acostada o tal vez ocupada con tus cosas- -¿Acostada?, acaso no has aprendido en todos estos años que estamos juntos, que si te pasa algo yo siempre voy a estar contigo ¿Y con que clase de cosas voy a estar ocupada según tu?- preguntó la chica y antes de que Harry pudiera pensar lo que iba a decir, su boca ya había contestado –No se quizás con tu novio Terry-

-_Tú y tu gran bocota Potter, eres grande, GRANDE- _pensó en cuanto le dijo lo último a Hermione, pero más fue su sorpresa cuando escuchó que Hermione empezó a reír, abriendo sus ojos volteo a ver a la castaña, -¿Por qué ríes?- -De eso tengo que hablar contigo Harry, pero primero quiero saber la verdad¿Por qué me besaste esta mañana en el comedor?-

-Emmm, mmmm, ammm- dijo Harry volteando hacia todos lados y frotando sus manos nervioso, -¿Por qué?, pues porque… porque… ¿Tiene caso que te diga porque?, si lo que quieres es que no lo vuelva a hacer solo tienes que decírmelo- -Contesta mi pregunta Harry, quiero saberlo- dijo Hermione acercándose un poco mas a él, colocando ambas manos en la cama para apoyarse.

-Es que bueno yo…. No, no, no, tu…. Bueno si yo….- decía Harry observando a su amiga que estaba muy cerca de él, estaba nervioso, no solo por su cercanía y por su olor a lavanda con fresas, si no también por lo que le quería decir, -argh, al demonio, si te bese es por que me gustas, no espera no, no me gustas- la castaña frunció el ceño confundida, pero pronto Harry despejo sus dudas - Te amo, te amo desde hace mucho, no se cuando pero fue hace mucho- dijo el moreno acercándose un poco a la castaña tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas, - Porque, no se como tu robaste mi corazón y hubiera dado mi vida por ese beso, porque eres lo que mas amo en mi vida y se que sin ti yo no estaría aquí- dijo mientras ponía la mano de ella sobre su pecho, justo sobre su corazón, -Si late 'mione, si late es por ti, no se como decir lo que siento, te amo no parece ser suficiente y antes de que mi cabeza estalle, quiero decirte que todo lo que soy, todo lo que alguna vez fui, es por ti, que quiero contigo mirar el cielo, contar las estrellas, sentir tu rostro en mis manos, tu labios en los míos, quiero tener tu corazón, que me busques y amarte, porque mi mundo cambio al observar dentro de mi sentir y encontrarte como parte de mi, siempre has logrado mantener en mi alma la esperanza por la que vale la pena vivir, siempre fui feliz con la esperanza de tenerte cerca, sé que no te lo dije a tiempo, que tu vida esta hecha como tu la planeaste… sé lo que soy para ti, pero quiero que sepas lo que eres para mi, te amo, no lo sabes y lo mas doloroso, que no lo sientas- decía el moreno con lágrimas en los ojos, clavando sus ojos verdes en los ojos de Hermione, que no se escapaba, ya que tenía lagrimas en sus ojos prestando completa atención al ojiverde, mientras que su mano libre la ponía sobre sus labios tratando de callar los sollozos que querían escapar, - ¿Cómo es posible que amándote tanto estés tan lejana para mi?... hace tiempo que quería decirte esto, pero tu me dijiste que eras novia de Terry y tuve que callar, no podía decírtelo ya te habías dado a otra circunstancia, y te juro que intente separarme de ti, pero no puedo, entre mas sé menos entiendo, todo lo que creí haber resuelto se esta derrumbando y cuando estoy a tu lado trato separar el corazón de mis pensamientos, he pasado muchas noches sin dormir, tratando de sacarte de aquí- dijo el pelinegro apretando un poco mas la mano de Hermione a su pecho la cual se aferro a su camisa –y de aquí- comentó señalando su cabeza con su mano libre para después ponerla al costado de la cama, -Pero ese día en el comedor, cuando al fin tanta noche sin dormir me mostraba sus consecuencias, te acercaste a mi preocupada como siempre sueles preocuparte por mi y te vi, tus hermosos ojos, te vi y no pude mantenerme a distancia por mas tiempo, tuve que besarte, aunque sea por una vez tuve que besarte, luego de eso te fuiste y te busqué por toda la escuela pensando en como podría confesarte mis sentimientos, pero creo que llegue demasiado tarde, cuando fui al lago te encontré…. Con Terry, por eso me fui y no te dije nada, y fui al campo de quidditch porque necesitaba despejar mis pensamientos un poco y luego llegaste tú, me hablaste y lo demás ya lo sabes- dijo Harry agachando su cabeza después de haberle abierto su corazón, -_Bien ahora si puedo despedirme de Hermione para siempre-_.

-Eres un idiota- dijo Hermione, Harry levantó su cabeza rápidamente para mirarla totalmente confundido -¿Qué?- -Que eres un idiota-, volviendo a agachar su mirada el moreno contesto con voz baja –oh, bueno eso ya lo sabía, sé que arruine todo entre nosotros y que probablemente no quieras volver a verme, lo cual entiendo perfectamente pero…- -No Harry espera no he terminado de hablar- - No si yo te entiendo, pero…- -Harry- -… la verdad es que cualquier decisión que tu tomes yo…- -¡Quieres callarte de una buena vez!- dijo la castaña alzando su voz, sorprendiendo un poco al ojiverde mirándola nuevamente, la chica de sus sueños tenía esa expresión decidida que él conocía muy bien -oh, esta bien-, -Harry- dijo Hermione alzando su mano y recorriéndola por su cabello alborotado -Debiste hablar conmigo en lugar de correr, sabes que antes que nada soy tu amiga, lo que me acabas de decir fue tal vez lo más hermoso que he escuchado en mi vida y la verdad yo…- -¡Señorita Granger!, aún esta aquí, por Dios, váyase a descansar- dijo Madam Promfrey que regresó para ver que tal estaba Harry y al parecer ninguno de los dos se percató cuando esta entró, - si claro sólo quiero decirle unas cosas mas a Harry-, -Mañana tendrá mucho tiempo para hablar con el señorita Granger, por hoy el señor Potter necesita descansar y usted también- -Yo creo..- comenzó a decir Harry sólo para ser interrumpido -Usted no cree nada Señor Potter, nada mas que lo que yo le diga, se cayó de una escoba a varios metros de altura después de que una bludger lo golpeara en la cabeza, no acepto ningún pero- Harry se recostó nuevamente soltando un resoplido y la castaña suspiro sabiendo que no había forma de convencer a la enfermera de que la dejara un poco de mas tiempo ahí y volteando una vez mas hacia Harry le dijo dulcemente –Te veo mañana, duermes bien y quiero terminar esta platica contigo mañana así que no te vayas a ninguna parte ¿Esta bien?- -Esta bien- contesto el chico, -Bien entonces me voy- levantándose de la cama y moviendo el pelo de Harry con sus manos para darle un beso en la cicatriz de su frente, el contacto hizo que Harry cerrara los ojos y sintiera mariposas en el estomago, pero después de que Hermione se separara sacudió su cabeza, definitivamente no podía tener esos sentimientos por su amiga, hasta que ella terminara de poner distancia entre ellos, -Buenas noches Harry- dijo Hermione suavemente, -Buenas noches- le contesto el chico y con eso se fue de la enfermería, Harry soltó un suspiro y quiso razonar un poco en lo que Hermione le iba a decir, definitivamente iba ser que no sentía nada por el o algo por el estilo, pero la verdad estaba muy cansado para pensar, la poción de Madam Promfrey además debía tener algo para que durmiera porque poco a poco, sus parpados se sintieron pesados y el niño que vivió se quedó dormido pensando en emprender su destino el siguiente día.

Jejejejeje, espero que les gustara el capitulo, tómense su tiempo para dejar un review, este chap ha sido el más largo de todos, me gustan escribirlos así, tomen su tiempo para dejarme saber si les gustan los capítulos largos, gracias a todos los que han dejado sus reviews, me inspiran a seguir escribiendo!, de antemano gracias por leer el capitulo.

Slash.


	4. Where your Roots are Firmly planted

Disclaimer: Nada Me pertenece, excepto las ideas de mi cerebro… creo. xD

Esa noche Ginny deambuló un poco por los pasillos del castillo de Hogwarts antes de ir a dormir, habían pasado tantas cosas ese día que la verdad no tenía sueño, después de un rato retomó el camino hacia los dormitorios de 6to año, pero una voz fría la detuvo, -¿Que haciendo a estas horas de la noche Weaselette?- al voltear se encontró con los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy, -Ugh, no tengo tiempo de jugar contigo Draquito, me voy a dormir, mañana te pongo a tu lugar si amanezco con ganas- le dijo dándole un apretón en la nariz, mientras Draco la miraba con los ojos totalmente abierto, jalándola de la muñeca antes de que se fuera la detuvo, -Pero quien te crees que eres tu para hablarme a mi así- Ginny por su parte sólo lo miró sacándose del agarre de su mano y acercándose a el para mirarlo a los ojos le dijo –No te tengo miedo Malfoy, al contrario ¿Sabes que?, Pienso que sólo eres así para llamar la atención, me imagino que tu padre no ha sido muy bueno contigo- Draco la miraba a la pelirroja como si de repente se hubiera puesto de color morado – ¡No te atrevas a hablar sobre mi padre!- dijo acercándose a ella un poco más hasta que sus cuerpos casi rozaban el uno con el otro, - Además para que voy a querer yo tu atención, si yo estoy mucho más alto que los de tu clase- Ginny sonrió sarcásticamente mirándolo fijamente a los ojos –Síguete tratando de convencer de eso Draco- y levantando su mano paso sus dedos por su mejilla suavemente y con una sonrisa más se volteó y siguió su camino al dormitorio, Draco por su parte quedó atónito observando hacia el lugar donde Ginny había estado hacía minutos antes, lentamente levantó su mano para tocar su mejilla mientras no podía quitar la expresión de sorpresa de su cara y por mas que se hizo la misma pregunta una y otra mentalmente no pude llegar a una respuesta, ¿Que demonios le estaba pasando?

Al siguiente día Madam Pomfrey revisó a Harry una ves más dejándolo salir de la enfermería para que se retirara a su cuarto para ir a clases, solamente dándole una poción para el dolor de cabeza y el pecho, advirtiéndole que no podría hacer mucho movimiento físico ya que todavía estaba un poco adolorido y si se cansaba mucho se debilitaría un poco, que si llegaba a sentir algún dolor se tomara la poción y no dudara en ir a la enfermería. Tanta atención tenía frustrado al ojiverde, pero le agradecía a la enfermera que lo dejara salir tan temprano, de esa forma no tenía que ver a Hermione encerrado en ese lugar, por lo que caminó todo el trayecto hacia los dormitorios, encontrando en el trayecto a uno que otro estudiante que no dejaba de seguirlo con la mirada, Harry sólo se limitaba a ignorarlos, entrado los dormitorios escuchó que alguien le hablaba, -Hola Harry- dijo Neville compañero de casa del ojiverde, -Ron nos contó del accidente que tuviste ayer, ¿Estas bien?- preguntó el chico, -Si Neville estoy bien, sólo tengo un pequeño dolor de cabeza- dijo el moreno volteando a ver hacia la cama de su amigo Ron que todavía estaba roncando, -Bueno, voy a darme un baño y alistarme para salir a desayunar, te veo al rato Nev- dijo Harry mientras sacaba su ropa para ir a la escuela. Harry entró a las regaderas, mientras el agua corría por su cuerpo no podía dejar de pensar en Hermione, su olor, sus caricias mientras estaba en la enfermería, los recuerdos de sus labios con los suyos, -El amor duele- decía el moreno mientras se lavaba el cabello, cuando terminó de bañarse se puso su uniforme y se encontraba frente al espejo del dormitorio tratando de lograr que su cabello se acomodara bien sin tener mucho éxito, -¿Qué pasó Harry? ¿Como te sientes?- preguntó su amigo el pelirrojo mientras terminaba de acomodarse su corbata, Harry volteó a verlo –Hola Ron, estoy bien solo tengo el cuerpo adolorido, Madam Pomfrey dice que debo tomarme las cosas con calma por unos días- contestó -¿Y habló Hermione contigo?- preguntó el pelirrojo sentándose en su cama mirando atentamente a Harry -Bueno pues- contesto nervioso el pelinegro, -Me pregunto que si porque la había besado y le dije la verdad, le dije que la amo y luego llego Poppy llegó y nos interrumpió e hizo que Hermione se fuera a su cuarto- Ron hizo una mueca de desesperación pero Harry habló luego –Pero no tengo ni idea de lo que me iba a decir, casi estoy seguro de que iba a ser algo malo, capaz y no quiere que la vuelva a ver- dijo el ojiverde pasando una mano por su indomable cabello, Ron en cambio comenzó a rerirse de su amigo, la verdad no podía creer que había alguien mas distraído que el en la escuela, Harry lo miró sorprendido mientras fruncía el ceño, -No te enojes Harry- dijo el ojiazul entre risas, -Es solo que no creí que fueras tan distraído y te lo digo yo, que soy profesional en eso- dijo Ron señalándose a si mismo, pero luego con seriedad le dijo –La hubieras visto ayer que te pegaron con la bludger, Herms estaba llorando mientras te acariciaba el cabello y te tenía en sus brazos, estaba muy preocupada por ti- Harry se sentó al lado de su amigo y puso su cabeza entre sus manos, no le gustaba preocupar Hermione así ya que ella casi nunca lloraba y no le gustaba verla llorar, -Incluso amigo, cuando llegue con Madam Pomfrey ella sólo seguía preocupada por ti que ni siquiera le prestó atención cuando preguntó que era lo que te había pasado, ella sólo tenía ojos para ti, créeme porque yo veo la forma en que siempre te mira y te sonríe cuando le hablas- dijo Ron al recordar la forma en que su mejor amiga ha tratado a Harry, el chico por otra parte solamente estaba pensativo, -Bien, ¿me acompañas al comedor? Tengo mucha hambre- dijo Ron levantándose de la cama, -Ve tu amigo yo te alcanzo allá- dijo el pelinegro levantándose también de la cama, -esta bien, nos vemos- y con eso el ojiazul salio de los dormitorios con rumbo al comedor.

-Holaa, buenos días- dijo Ginny quien se encontraba sentada en un sillón a Hermione mientras esta entraba a la sala común, la castaña iba radiante, no que se hubiera hecho algo en especial, traía su cabello suelto como siempre y vestía su uniforme de la escuela, pero había algo en su cara que la hacia verse diferente, -Haber, ven para acá y siéntate quiero que me cuentes porque traes esa cara, ¿Hablaste con Harry anoche?- Hermione sonrió y camino para sentarse al lado de Ginny, asintiendo con la cabeza le dijo –Si ayer que despertó Harry y yo hablamos, bueno mas o menos- Ginny giró subiendo sus pies al sillón quedando frente a Hermione y confundida le pregunto -¿Como que mas o menos?- la castaña se mordió el labio inferior y sonriendo le dijo –Harry me dijo que me ama, me ama Ginny me ama- Ginny soltó un grito poniendo la mano sobre su boca mientras daba brinquitos sentada en el sillón (¿??) emocionada por lo que la castaña le había dicho, tomando a la castaña de las manos le dijo -¿Lo ves?, te dije que te amaba, si toda la escuela lo sabía menos tu, si se nota inmediatamente por la forma en la que te mira- soltando a Hermione para recargarse nuevamente en el sofá, -bueno pues anoche me lo dijo y no sólo eso sino que también me dijo muchas cosas hermosas y me dijo que cuando fue al lago me había visto con Terry y por eso no me había dicho nada de sus sentimientos- -¿Y eso que?- dijo la pelirroja –Si te beso en medio del comedor no creo que le diera pena interrumpir a Terry mientras estaba contigo en el lago- Hermione agacho su cabeza al escuchar eso, -No creo que sea eso, lo que pasa es que Terry y yo nos besamos cuando estábamos en el lago y creo que Harry nos vio, no me dijo exactamente eso pero no tengo alguna otra explicación por lo que paso- Ginny se levantó inmediatamente del sillón viendo a su amiga, -Haber, espera un momento, ¿Cómo que te besaste con Terry? ¿Y el beso del comedor?- dijo Ginny totalmente confundida, poniendo sus brazos en la cintura, ¿Acaso se había equivocado en todo?, no, no era posible, -No Ginny, no es lo que tu piensas- dijo la castaña poniéndose de pie también, -Hola chicas- dijo Ron bajando por las escaleras del dormitorio, -¿Dónde esta Harry? Fui a buscarlo a la enfermería pero me dijeron que ya había salido- pregunto inmediatamente Hermione, -Si salió temprano, al rato baja dijo que nos alcanzaría en el comedor- -Bueno vamos pues- dijo la castaña, -Yo los alcanzo al rato también- dijo la pelirroja mientras acomodaba unos libros que tenía en la mesa, -Bueno nos vemos- dijeron Ron y Hermione caminando hacia el comedor.

Cuando al fin terminó de acomodarlo todo Ginny Weasley se preparó para alcanzar a sus amigos en el comedor caminando por el corredor, pero luego sintió que una mano la agarraba por el brazo y la jalaba metiéndola a un salón vacío, -Pero que…- dijo la pelirroja, -Hasta que por fin te encuentro niña- -Ah eres tu Draco, me asustaste- dijo calmándose la chica de ojos cafés, -Pues deberías temerme, ¿sabes porque te traje aquí?- le dijo Draco acercándose a ella, - mmm, déjame pensar, ¿Tenías ganas de verme?- dijo mientras tocaba la nariz de Draco con su dedo índice de la mano derecha, -No bromees y no me toques niña idiota- dijo Draco limpiándose donde lo había tocado la pelirroja, -Ahh ¿Si?, pues lo que sea no me interesa escucharlo y si no te molesta me voy a almorzar, adiós Draco- dijo la chica mientras se daba la vuelta para salir del salón no alcanzando a dar dos pasos porque Draco la había detenido y la tenía atrapada junto a la pared y su cuerpo, acercando su cara a la de ella y mirándola a los ojos le dijo, -Mira, te lo voy a advertir una vez más, no me contestes así, no me ignores…- pero el rubio no pudo continuar y mirando directamente a los ojos de la pelirroja le dijo –Tu no eres nadie en comparación a mi- pero la chica estaba inmóvil en el lugar, mientras veía los ojos grises de Draco, no podía negar que eran hermosos, abriendo sus labios quiso protestar, quiso gritarle a Draco que la dejara irse y maldecirlo con su varita hasta que se cansara, pero no podía, las palabras no salían de su boca, Draco por su parte la miraba fijamente, y colocando una de sus manos en el cuello de la pelirroja atrajo su cara hacia el, recorriendo la distancia que quedaba entre ellos con sus labios para ponerlos sobre los suyos, Ginny cerró los ojos y puso una de sus manos en la espalda del rubio mientras pasaba la otra por atrás del cuello atrayéndolo más a ella, el beso se volvió apasionado y Draco colocó ambas de sus manos en la cara de ella, pero repentinamente ella lo empujo terminando el beso, mirándolo fijamente sorprendida, se dio la vuelta y salio corriendo del salón, Draco por su parte se quedó parado mientras descifraba porque demonios había besado a Ginevra Weasley.

Ginny corría apresuradamente hacia la sala común de Gryffindor cuando choco con algo o alguien, -¡Ouch!, cuidado Ginny todavía estoy un poco débil, dijo un chico pelinegro, de ojos verdes, -Ah, disculpa Harry no te vi- -¿Te pasa algo? Te ves como si acabaras de ver un fantasma- dijo el moreno al observar a su amiga, -¿Por qué venías corriendo?, ¿Qué te paso?- Ginny lo miró con los ojos totalmente abiertos para después voltear su cara hacia el lado izquierdo tratando de poner su atención en unos alumnos de primer grado que iban pasando, -emmm, ¿A mi Harry?, no a mi no me pasa nada ¿Y tu como estas, ya te sientes mejor?- -No me cambies la conversación Ginny a ti te pasa algo ¿Y porque no me miras a la cara?, dime ¿Acaso no confías en mi?- Ginny volteo rápidamente a verlo nerviosa, -emmm, no pues si yo si confío en ti, pero ¿Podemos hablar luego? Hermione te esta esperando en el comedor- dijo la pelirroja tratando cambiar una vez mas de tema, -Esta bien Gin, pero mas tarde te busco tienes que decirme que es lo que te pasa, ¿De acuerdo?- Ginny asintió rápidamente y se alejó de Harry entrando a la sala común, el ojiverde la siguió con la mirada pasando una mano por su cabeza confundido, -_Pero que demonios fue eso-_ pensó continuando su camino hacia el comedor, más fue sus sorpresa ver a Draco salir de un salón vacío y caminar rápidamente por el corredor alejándose, Harry detuvo su marcha –_Un momento, ningún insulto, ni un ¿A dónde vas cara de cicatriz? O Potty, algo aquí esta muy raro-_ pensó el ojiverde mientras veía al rubio alejarse, sacudió su cabeza concentrándose en otras pensamientos – _Hermione esta en el comedor, bueno voy para allá a enfrentar mi destino incluso si significa perder a mi mejor amiga-_ pensó el chico retomando el rumbo hacía el comedor.

Cuando entró vio el comedor repleto de estudiantes que hablaban entre unos y otros, al voltear a la mesa de Gryffindor su corazón casi se para cuando vio que efectivamente la castaña estaba ahí con Ron y Luna, a su lado derecho un asiento vació, -¿_Será para mi?_- se preguntaba el ojiverde mientras caminaba lentamente hacia ellos, Ron estaba como de costumbre devorando todo lo de su plato cuando sintió un codazo que le daba su novia Luna señalándole que volteara hacia atrás, al hacerlo vio que Harry caminaba hacía ellos –Hrfmione srg fre arry- dijo el pelirrojo con la boca llena apuntando hacia el pelinegro, -¿Qué?- preguntó Hermione confundida volteando hacia donde señalaba Ron, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio que Harry venía hacia ellos.

Harry estuvo a punto de detenerse y salir corriendo hacia los dormitorios para esconderse debajo de sus cobijas cuando vio que Hermione lo volteaba a ver, pero luego descartó el pensamiento sentándose al lado de Hermione y saludando a sus amigos –Buenos Días- dijo el ojiverde mientras sus demás compañeros le contestaban con otros buenos días, Hermione volteo a verlo, sonriendo tomó su cabeza para inspeccionar la herida que le había causado la bludger, -_¿Pero que?...-_ pensaba Harry mientras empezaba a sentirse sumamente nervioso, después de terminar la castaña, le empezó a acomodar el cuello de la camisa al moreno -¿A que horas saliste de la enfermería? Fui a buscarte pero ya no estabas, ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntaba Hermione suavemente a Harry mientras dejaba su cuello para comenzar a acomodarle su corbata, Harry estaba totalmente ido con la sensaciones que le producían las manos de la castaña aun sobre la ropa, -¿Qué?- contesto distraído para luego sacudir su cabeza –Ahhh si, claro, salí muy temprano por eso no me viste y Madam Pomfrey dijo que estaba bien, sólo que no hiciera mucho esfuerzo físico- _-Perfecto Potter, Perfecto, como si no pudiera notar lo idiota que eres-, _la castaña terminó de arreglar su corbata y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo, -Tenemos una platica pendiente cuando termines de almorzar me alcanzas en nuestro árbol ¿de acuerdo?- Harry no tenía hambre pero estuvo a punto de decirle que si para tener un poco de mas tiempo, pero luego optó por no hacerlo, era la hora de usar ese famoso carácter de Gryffindor que suponía tener, - No, no, te acompaño de una vez no tengo hambre- dijo levantándose de la mesa, Hermione lo miró fijamente, pero luego se levantó también y juntos fueron hacia las afueras del castillo, mientras Ron y Luna los miraban con sonrisas en sus rostros.

Al llegar a su árbol se sentaron, Harry trató de poner un poco de distancia entre ellos para que Hermione no se sintiera incomoda, pero le sorprendió ver que la castaña se sentara muy cerca de el, sus hombros rozando, -Hermione…- dijo Harry nerviosamente, -No, espera Harry- dijo la chica volteando a ver al pelinegro, -Hoy me toca hablar a mi- el ojiverde asintió lentamente, -Anoche pensé mucho en lo que me dijiste, de hecho casi no dormí, pero quiero empezar desde el principio, Harry…. yo estoy enamorada-

-_Demonios esta enamorada, que me trague la tierra- _pensó Harry sintiendo como si le hubiera caído un yunque encima.

-Pero jamás pensé que esa persona pudiera llegar a fijarse en mi, cual fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que no era así- dijo la castaña mirando hacia el lago –Harry el día que me viste con Terry acababa de terminar con el-

-¿Queeeeeeeeeee? Pero si yo los vi y se besaron- decía el moreno mirando a la castaña. –Si Harry fue lo que me pidió- por la expresión de su cara se podría decir que Harry en lugar de ser el niño que vivió era el niño que no entendió, Hermione lo miró y le dijo, -Cuando me besaste en el comedor me sentí totalmente confundida, por eso corrí, ese beso- decía mientras se tocaba los labios –me hizo recordar cuales son mi sentimientos en realidad, después Terry me encontró aquí en el lago y hablamos, acordamos en que seríamos amigos y luego me pidió un último beso, un ultimo beso- volteando hacia el lago nuevamente añadió – creo que fue ahí cuando llegaste tu- soltando un resoplido Harry se recargó en el tronco del árbol –Si ya ves que mi puntualidad en estos casos no es la mejor- pero cuando terminó de decir esto algo se encendió dentro de su cabeza, y enderezándose de nuevo del tronco miró a Hermione -¿Entonces ya no eres novia de Terry?- la castaña sonrió y se arrodilló a su lado quitándole con ternura los lentes al pelinegro y acariciándole las mejillas le dijo –No ya no, no podía seguir con el, ahora que tenía la esperanza de que la persona que más amo en el mundo también pudiera amarme- sus manos se movieron hacia su boca, acariciando sus labios, su barbilla, mientras Harry levantaba sus manos tomándola de la cintura -¿Qué quieres decir 'mione?- le dijo en un tono suave y a la vez lleno de esperanza, lo que hizo a la castaña temblar, las manos de ella comenzaron a jugar con sus cabellos mientras se movía para quedar de rodillas entre las piernas del moreno y acercándose a el para mirarlo a los ojos, le dijo suavemente –Que te amo, tontito, desde hace mucho te amo, más que a mi misma, quiero que recorras mi camino y endulces mi vida, porque mi corazón también late por ti y jamás pude sacarte de mi mente, te amo, con toda el alma Harry, yo te amo- le dijo Hermione mientras lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos, Harry no pudo resistirse un solo segundo más, usando sus manos que estaban en su cintura la atrajo más hacia el y levantó su cabeza hacia sus labios y la castaña no tardo en cerrar la distancia que los separaba uniendo sus labios a los de Harry en un beso tierno, el ojiverde deslizó su legua por los labios de Hermione y esta gustosa abrió su boca para profundizar el beso, sus lenguas jugueteaban unas con otras mientras Hermione hundía sus manos sobre el cabello de el, y el movía sus manos de la cintura de la castaña colocándolas en sus caderas, el pelinegro sintió que había llegado al cielo, ninguna otra cosa lo había hecho sentir tan completo, tan bien… tan feliz… felicidad, una palabra que creyó no estaba hecha para existir en su vocabulario y ahora que sabía que su 'Mione lo amaba tanto como la amaba a ella, se sentía vivo, libre, cuando al fin la necesidad de oxigeno los hizo separarse el moreno abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de Hermione que lo hizo temblar, veía tanto amor en esos ojos, acercando su cabeza de nuevo la volvió a besar, esta ves un beso mas apasionado, mientras Hermione en ocasiones le mordía su labio inferior o se separaba un poco sólo para volverlo a besar más apasionadamente, Harry nunca creyó que su Hermione pudiera ser tan apasionada, sus cuerpos apretados el uno al otro mientras se perdían entre besos.

Tiempo después Hermione se encontraba sentada con su espalda en el torso de Harry y este con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, mientras ella le tenía tomadas las manos, el pelinegro recargaba su cabeza en su hombro, cada cierto tiempo volteaba y plantaba un beso en el cuello de ella, haciéndola, suspirar, -'¿'Mione? Necesito preguntarte algo- Harry le dijo en un tono suave al oído, la castaña asintió, volteando un poco sin soltarse de sus brazos y dándole un beso rápido al ojiverde, -'Mi, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo y te doy las gracias por amarme también, pero me gustaría saber… ¿si te gustaría ser mi novia?- preguntó tímidamente el pelinegro, Hermione sonrió dándole otro beso apasionado al muchacho, cuando se separaron nuevamente lo volvió a mirar a los ojos dejando a descubierto todo su amor –Te amo Harry y por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia-, Harry sonrió e inmediatamente volvió a besar a Hermione, a su novia, definitivamente era el día más feliz de su vida.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, una vez más gracias por sus comentarios y sigan dejándome saber que es lo que piensan, a partir de aquí mis capítulos no están betados, así que cualquier error me disculpan XD, también tengo otro anuncio importante, estoy pensando cambiar más adelante el rating de la historia a M por algunas escenas medio explicitas que he escrito porque ya llevo avanzada la historia, pido su opinión al respecto. No olviden dejar un Review.

Slash.


	5. What's tenderness Got to Do With It?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes bla bla bla, no me pertenecen.

Harry y Hermione iban en camino al castillo de Hogwarts, tomados de la mano, habían pasado ya mucho tiempo "hablando" en su árbol y ya casi comenzaban las clases, así que Hermione había casi arrastrado a Harry para ir ya que si por el pelinegro fuera el se quedaba con ella en el roble, -Bien tenemos clase de pociones así que será mejor que vayamos al salón, no queremos llegar tarde- dijo la castaña jalando a Harry del brazo mismo que la abrazo por la espalda plantándole un beso en el cuello, Hermione se sonrojó y volteando alrededor para confirmar que no hubiera 'moros en la costa' le dio un beso corto pero apasionado en los labios, separándose le limpio con su dedo índice el lipstick de los labios, -Ya Harry, tenemos que ir a clase, después ya veremos que pasa- le dijo guiñándole un ojo y sonriéndole volvió a darse la vuelta mientras tomados de la mano fueron al salón de pociones para comenzar las clases sentándose juntos en una de las mesas, Ron llegó tiempo después ya que había llevado a Luna a clase e inmediatamente notó que sus amigos estaban tomados de la mano sonrió, acercándose le dio una palmada en la espalda al moreno, -¿Haber cuéntenme de que me he perdido¿Ya son pareja?- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Harry se sonrojó mientras Hermione soltó una carcajada por lo bajo –Si Ron ya somos novios-, -¡Ha!, hasta que por fin- dijo el ojiazul sonriendo aún mas –Ya me estaba hartando de verle la cara de perro ahogado a Harry todos los días- -¡Ron!- -¿Queee?, apoco no es cierto, pero mira ¿Ves que tenía razón y Hermione si te correspondía? Pero nooo tu no escuchas a tu amigo Ron, mejor te pones a llorar como una Magdalena- -Ya Ron, esta bien tu tenías razón- le dijo el pelinegro avergonzado, -¿Ves que te costaba- dijo Ron dándole unas palmaditas en la espalada a su amigo, -Me alegro por ustedes, era cuestión de tiempo si me preguntan- la castaña volvió a sonreír –Gracias Ron- le dijo a su amigo dándole un abrazo, -Oigan miren a Malfoy- dijo el pelinegro al notar que Draco estaba en su lugar junto con Crabble y Goyle, la castaña se separó del pelirrojo y viendo que Draco estaba en su lugar y se veía un poco pálido, -Si se ve raro, ni siquiera se ha molestado en tratar de hacer comentarios obre nosotros-, -Si, desde la mañana esta así, cuando iba en camino al comedor me lo encontré y apenas me miró- dijo el pelinegro recordando su encuentro con el rubio –hablando de cosas raras ¿oye Ron no has visto a tu hermana?- agregó volteando a ver a Ron que estaba acomodando su pergamino y su pluma en la mesa, -No la he visto y que tiene de raro ella ¿Acaso mi hermana es una cosa rara?- dijo el ojiazul viendo a su amigo fijamente, -No lo que pasa es que esta mañana también me la encontré a ella y se veía rara, es todo- , -Tomen asiento que va empezar la clase- dijo el profesor Severus Snape entrando al salón, mientras todos se callaban y se acomodaban en las mesas.

Al terminar las clases Ron salió a buscar a Luna mientras Harry Hermione caminaban tomados de la mano por el corredor hacía la sala común de Gryffindor, al entrar se escuchó un aplauso, eran los estudiantes de la casa de Gryffindor que aplaudían a su nueva pareja mientras Seamus se levantaba de una de las sillas e iba a felicitarlos, -Al fin ya era hora- decía el irlandés sonriéndoles, -Gracias Seamus- dijeron Harry y Hermione mientras iban a sentarse en uno de los sillones, -Oye, no veo a Ginny en ningún lado- dijo la castaña mientras se sentaba al lado del pelinegro, -No te digo que ha estado rara, esta mañana entró corriendo y choco sin querer conmigo, pero no me quiso decir que le pasaba¿A ti no te ha dicho nada?- dijo el ojiverde mientras se recostaba en el sillón colocando su cabeza en las piernas de la castaña que Empezó a hacerle 'piojito' (para quien no entienda, significa acariciarle el cabello), además de acariciarle la frente y las mejillas, -No, no me ha dicho nada pero hablaré con ella más tarde- dijo Hermione inclinándose para darle un beso en la nariz a su novio, - ¿Y tu¿Te sigue doliendo la cabeza?- Harry hizo un movimiento negando con la cabeza, -Aunque todavía me siento adolorido y un poco débil- agregó – ¿Necesitas algo, amor?- preguntó la chica de ojos color café, Harry asintió, -Necesito un beso para sentirme mejor- le dijo sonriendo traviesamente, la castaña no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, -Esta bien, no quiero que mi novio se sienta mal- y sonriendo se inclinó una vez mas para darle un beso en la mejilla, -No, no, todavía me siento un poquito mal, creo que necesito un besito aquí- dijo el ojiverde apuntando hacia su boca, Hermione sonrió de nuevo para después volverse a inclinar y darle un beso a su novio, esta vez en la boca, -Ya, que hay gente aquí- dijo la castaña un poco sonrojada, Harry rió un poco –Esta bien mi amor mañana es sábado y no hay clases¿Quisieras salir conmigo un rato a pasear por el lago?- -Si claro, Harry, y aunque no quisiera apartarme de ti ya es tarde y me gustaría ir a ver a Ginny antes de acostarme- dijo la castaña.

-Si claro, te veo mañana entonces, duermes bien- dijo Harry levantándose del sillón y luego ayudándola a levantarse también, -Si claro soñare contigo, duermes bien, te amo- dijo Hermione una vez de pie, -Si claro yo también soñaré contigo, te amo- dijo Harry inclinándose un poco para darle un beso de buenas noches y la castaña se retiró a los dormitorios de 6to año para buscar a su amiga Ginny, lo que no sabía es que Ginny no estaba en los dormitorios.

Ginny había salido a caminar un poco por los corredores ya que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había ocurrido esa mañana con Draco, sus pies la llevaron hasta el salón vacío donde Draco la había besado, entrando en el cuarto oscuro dejo que las memorias del beso llenaran su mente, no podía creer que le afectara tanto, cuando de pronto un ruido la asustó, sacando su varita apuntó hacia todos lados -¡No se acerque o le juro que lo maldigo hasta que me canse!- una risa conocida se escuchó en el salón, -Por favor Weasley, tus palabras no me asustan, me parece un poco raro que vengas a estas horas y exactamente a este salón- dijo Draco Malfoy acercándose a ella, Ginny guardó su varita mientras pensó en mil cosas que decir de la razón en la que estaba en ese lugar, -amm, eso no te importa Mafloy, el rubio comenzó a reír de nuevo, -Vaya que eres graciosa, yo se porque estas aquí- le decía acercándose más a ella, -estas aquí porque estas pensando en mi, en el beso que te dí y que se que lo disfrutaste- ahora la pelirroja fue la que se rió -¿Yo? Disfrutar estar contigo, pero tu la verdad que si estas loco¿No recuerdas que fuiste tu en primer lugar quien dijo que yo estaba mucho más bajo a los de tu clase¿Qué haces tu aquí entonces¿También pensabas en mi?- -En serio Weasley si que eres muy graciosa, ese beso no significó nada para mi, no te hagas ilusiones- dijo Draco mirando hacia cualquier parte menos hacia la pelirroja, -¿En serio?, entonces no creo que te importe que me vaya- dijo Ginny caminando hacia la salida del salón, -¡Espera!- gritó el rubio, algo en su voz la hizo detenerse, sonaba tan desesperado, suspirando volteó a verlo para preguntarle que si que es lo que quería cuando sus palabras fueron calladas por unos labios, instintivamente paso sus brazos por las espalda del rubio para posarlas en su cuello, este beso era diferente al que habían compartido en la mañana, no menos apasionado, pero si con más ternura, -_Ternura Ginny, pero si Draco no conoce esa palabra-_, pero por algún extraño motivo, la pelirroja encontró imposible detener el beso, no que lo intentara, su cuerpo parecía no obedecerle, separándose después de unos minutos, volvió a sorprenderse de Draco cuando este la miró a los ojos y notó en su mirada gris una emoción que jamás había visto, -¿Por qué¿Por qué no puedo odiarte? Si lo he intentado y entre más lo intento más ganas tengo de verte, de abrazarte y de besarte-

Un momento, Draco no podía haber admitido eso frente a ella¿Verdad?, Ginny estaba atónita mirándolo, -Pues la verdad yo he intentado también sacarte de mis pensamientos, pero tampoco he tenido mucho éxito- dijo la pelirroja después de calmarse un poco, -¿En serio?- pregunto Mafloy, la pelirroja sólo asintió, Draco le acaricio la mejilla y después se alejó un poco de ella, -Tengo que pensar Ginny, tu y yo somos muy diferentes, pero no quiero alejarme de ti- -Yo tampoco y aunque me cueste admitirlo es la verdad- Draco sonrió al escucharla, -No esperes que vaya a sentarme contigo a tu mesa, o te pasee por todo el colegio como el cara de cicatriz a la nerd de Hermione, tampoco que frecuente a tus amigos, pero podríamos empezar por vernos sin que nadie nos vea un tiempo, luego ya veremos- Ginny clavó su mirada en la suya, -¿Quién crees que soy para aceptar eso?, no soy tu esclava ni pienso hacer lo que tu digas y si eso es lo que quieres que haga…-

-¡No!, espera Ginny, espera- dijo Draco acercándose nuevamente para no dejarla pasar, -Mira yo siempre he sido así y me cuesta trabajo decirte esto, tu tenías razón aquella vez en el campo de quidditch, me han pasado muchas cosas malas en mi vida, mi padre nunca fue un buen padre para mi- dijo un poco cabizbajo, entonces Ginny comprendió que lo único que draco era, es un niño asustado que se escondía detrás de una mascara de chico malo, esperando a que alguien lo viera por lo que realmente es, Ginny se acercó a el y lo abrazó, Draco se sorprendió al principio pero luego le regresó el abrazo fuertemente, -Esta bien Draco, vamos a vernos un tiempo a solas y luego ya veremos- le dijo la pelirroja separándose un poco, el rubio le volvió a sonreír mientras se inclinaba para besarla una vez mas, al terminar Ginny se separó de el lentamente, -Es tarde tengo que regresar- Draco asintió, -Te veré mañana- juntos salieron del salón y con un beso más se despidieron, la pelirroja se quedó parada en el lugar viendo como Draco caminaba hacia la torre slytherin, cuando al fin se perdió de su vista volteo para regresar a los dormitorios pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrase parado a unos metros de él al chico de cabello alborotado y ojos verdes mirándola seriamente.

Harry había decidido irse a dormir cuando terminó sui charla en la sala común con Hermione, pero antes de entrar decidió esperar por Hermione para ver que le decía de Ginny, pero cuado le dijo que no la había encontrado se preocupó y salió un momento a buscarla, después de caminar un rato escuchó voces de dos personas que salían de un salón vacío, pero se le fue el aliento al ver que eran Draco y Ginny y se habían besado.

-¡Harry!- dijo Ginny sorprendida cuando lo vio parado en medio del corredor, -No te vi, em, yo… yo… estaba…Salí porque…- decía muy nerviosa tratando de pensar que inventarle al pelinegro, -No te molestes Ginny, te vi y también vi que lo besaste- dijo Harry en un tono calmado, -Harry, no te enojes, verás yo puedo explicarlo- -¡Explicarlo!, la interrumpió el ojiverde, -¡Pero si es Draco Malfoy¡Draco!-, -¡Que crees que no lo se!- dijo Ginny subiendo su tono de voz al igual que Harry, -¡Claro que lo se!, pero últimamente han pasado cosas extrañas entre ambos y esta mañana me besó y hoy me confesó que no puede dejar de pensar en mi, ni yo tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en el, se que las cosas son difíciles de comprender, pero me gustaría llegar a conocerlo un poco más, Harry, no te pido que lo comprendas, pero ambos decidimos vernos en secreto y la verdad…- -Ginny…- dijo el ojiverde hablando en un susurro, -Eres como mi hermana, eres mi amiga y no me gustaría que algo malo te pasara, sabes que la persona que menos me cae bien de la escuela es Draco y sabes que es el ultimo hombre del planeta que elegiría para ti…- mirándola a los ojos le agregó – pero no es mi decisión…es la tuya y si tu quieres intentar algo con el por más que no me guste dudo que me vayas a escuchar, pero no importa, yo…Ginny yo te voy a apoyar- le dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro, -Pero si te hace algo malo le voy a patear el trasero y le voy a lanzar todos los hechizos que se- le dijo sonriendo, Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír también –Gracias Harry, gracias por entender- metiendo ambas manos a las bolsas de sus pantalones Harry ladeo su cabeza hacia un lado y le dijo –Bueno es lo de menos, pero espero que no pienses que nos vamos a llevar muy bien ni nada de eso- -Harry…- le dijo la pelirroja, -no, no Gin, Draco y yo somos como el agua y el aceite, simplemente no combinamos- dijo el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos.

-Esta bien ya veremos que pasa más adelante, por hoy sólo quiero que me prometas una cosa- -mmm esta bien que cosa- preguntó el ojiverde recargándose en una pared aun con los brazos cruzados, -Espera prométemelo por el grupo musical de las hermanas raras- dijo Ginny refiriéndose a su grupo de música preferido, Harry por su parte arqueo una ceja mirándola confundido, pero luego alzó su mano derecha –Lo prometo-, Ginny sonrió, -Bien que no le vas a decir nada de esto a nadie, ni a Hermione, ni a Luna, menos a Ron ni a nadie- Harry se levantó rápidamente de la pared -¡Ginny!, Arghh, hubiera preferido no saber nada de esto, Ron y Hermione son mis mejores amigos, como supones que no les diga nada- -Sólo esperaremos un tiempo Harry, quiero ver que pasa con Draco y luego les diremos, no quiero que todo se vaya al caño por el genio que tiene mi hermano por mis novios y más si se da cuenta que es Draco- Harry empezó a caminar de un lado a otro por el pasillo, -Pero Hermione tiene que saber, ella me conoce y va a saber que le oculto algo y más ahora que somos novios- Ginny sonrió totalmente, -¿En serio ya son novios?, no sabes que feliz me siento por ambos, ya se merecían ser felices, pero no te preocupes yo hablaré con Herms y con Luna lo más pronto que pueda y sobre mi hermano pues no lo sé quiero esperar a seguir descubriendo que es exactamente lo que siento por Draco-, el moreno se detuvo frente a la Weasley menor y asintió, -Esta bien, cuentas conmigo para no decir nada al respecto y ya me regreso a los dormitorios no vaya a ser y Ron venga a buscarme o algo- -Si yo también me voy, trataré de hablar con Hermione mañana, vamos- y ambos se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios.

Cuando Harry entró el pelirrojo de su amigo Ron Weasley estaba dormido roncando allá en el séptimo sueño, así que Harry sólo se desvistió quedándose en puros boxers y se acostó en su cama poniendo sus lentes en su mesita de noche y con las memorias de los labios de Hermione en los suyos se quedó dormido.

A/N: Hola espero que les gustara el capitulo, muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguen mi fic y me han dejado un review, los leo todos, Gracias de nuevo y no olviden dejar un review.

Slash


End file.
